undiscovered
by Kakashi4Love
Summary: Kakashi meets this girl one day during a mission, and decides to take care of her. She is his strive for some reason. She doesn't allowher life to be a story, but too bad it is. Will her secrets be discovered? [KakaXOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Undiscovered**

**By: Kakashi4love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka, etc. ©Kishimoto 

_(All new characters)_

* * *

The infant, Oki Okudara, ran ahead of her traveling family, "Ryu! Ryu! Ryu!" Ryu Okudara, age 4, is two years younger than Oki, and he just ran to stop her, "Oki, stop!" Mokinai, the mother of them both, picked up Oki, "Ye need to stop running ahead, Oki." Tomoshinu stepped up, "Mom, I don't think we should be playing around…" Mokinai looked at her son, "Why not?"

He pointed his finger straight ahead of them, "I sense a strong chakra coming our way. It's a mile away, but it's coming fast." He looked back at his pet wolf, his sister, his father, and his sister's fiancée. "Samuru, get my dad and sister out of here. I'll take care of the others. Oh and take Kaishi too." Tomoshinu picked up small Ryu, "Quick, it's coming faster."

Yoshimaru, the father, was suddenly stuck by a kunai in the stomach. "DAD!" The older sister ran up and looked at a pile of logs, then smiled, "he's still got it…. TOMO! STAY WITH ME AND FIGHT! DAD CAN'T DO IT ALONE!" Tomoshinu set down his brother and nodded, "Then mom and Samuru can get the kids away." The girl ran up next to her brother, "Let's do this." They both were in fighting stance when their father appeared next to them. "Nice one dad," Tomoshinu muttered. Yoshimaru nodded, "So did everyone else get to safety?" The girl nodded, "yes, for all that we know."

Then the purple chakra covered character came walking up to them, the trees kneeling down in his path. "Oh, brother you were quite right… I guess it's time to use…" The lady pulled out an overly huge sword and placed it in front of her, "The Razor." Her brother sighed, "It doesn't even look like a razor! I can't believe to called it that! It's like 900 times bigger!" "Oh Shut UP!" Yoshimaru smacked both his children with his blood boiling, "FOCUS!" "IT WASN'T ME WHO STARTED IT!" they both shouted.

A tree closest to them fell down, "Time to GO!" they all said. Yoshimaru ran to the left of the figure, with Tomoshinu to the right, leaving the girl in the middle. Wielding the Razor she aimed it toward its head, Yoshimaru was flung to the side, while a katana was thrown into Tomoshinu's shoulder. The girl backed down, "DAD LEAVE!" The figure looked at Yoshimaru, "I'll give you pity… old man… but don't be so sure about your children…" His voice was manly, and it made Yoshimaru tremble and run off. 'Was that my dad just then?' Tomoshinu was out cold, and the girl was left alone. She sighed, "This isn't going to be easy… is it?" He shook his head, "I will destroy anyone who challenges my strength…"

She fiercely swung he sword at him, it hitting his arm and he only bled a couple drops. His eyes opened wide, "I'm bleeding…" She narrowed her eyes, "You're a strong sucker… I usually am able to kill the victim in one shot… No matter… just a fluke…"

3 hours of senseless fighting passed, the man left with victory, though we was cut all over. The girl was lying on the ground; there were kunai in her arms, legs, and a katana in her side. She was unconscious from blood loss, and the Razor was lying next to her.

The young girl awoke being carried. Her eyes slowly opened. She was being carried by a silver haired man, which must've been strong since her carried her. His muscular hands were rounded on her buttocks, and the movements of him, walking and breathing…

"EEEK!" The girl fell out of his hands and hit the ground, face red, and wounds reopened. The man turned around, he wore a mask, "Hmm… what are you all red for?" He looked at her confused, and saw her wounds bleeding again, "Oh, well I'm gonna have to take ya to my apartment, the hospital is filed to the maximum. Your brother, I think it was your bro, was just taken care of, but he just left, couldn't stop him." The girl had an unforgettable expression, wide eyed, red faced, and confused. "What?" Kakashi asked, puzzled. She held her buttocks, then his eyes widened, "Oh… sorry, I was just carrying you…" She looked down, and then back up again. The man sighed, and picked her up, bridal style this time, and then kindly stating, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." She winced, and Kakashi chuckled, "What? My name is that weird?" He looked at her, but she had passed out from blood loss, again.

The woman awoke, this time in a soft, pillow covered bed. She sat up, wincing slightly. She had bandages wrapped up and down her arms, her hands, and her chest. Wait…. Her chest! He had to remove her shirt! She was shirtless! She covered her chest franticly, and then pulled up a blanket. She looked down at herself, she had her pants and such intact, but her wounds were tied up tightly. Okay, so all he did was look at her chest… STILL!! The woman stood up, nearly toppling over, but walked her way to the door in the room.

When the woman opened the door she saw Kakashi Hatake casually sitting at his kitchen table. His back was to her, and he was shirtless too. She glanced down. Yes, he had on pants. She glanced up again; he still had on his mask. She stepped forward, and then noticed the wound on his bareback. It was a full-size scab across his whole backside. She gasped, and then Kakashi turned around. "Oh hello, miss. Please forgive me, I should get on a shirt." She turned red; she had saw his muscles flexing, and at the sight of it, her muscles stiffened. Kakashi's cheek went pink, and he pulled on a shirt. "So," Kakashi began, "I never gotta catch of your name…" The woman stepped forward, stumbling and falling into Kakashi's arms. "Mi-Mitsu…"

"Mitsu, meaning light, right? My name means Scarecrow." He chuckled. Mitsu sighed, "Yeah…" She pushed away from Kakashi, "May I have my clothing back?" Kakashi shook his head, "No, your wounds are deep, you can barely walk, and they're in the wash." Mitsu sighed and took a step, "I can walk!" He raised an eyebrow. She took another step, then fell forward, but was caught by, now standing, Kakashi, "I can see. Lemme go start your bath, you need to clean those wounds." He swung Mitsu into the seat he was sitting in earlier, and then went off to the bathroom.

Kakashi led Mitsu into the bathroom, and before closing the door he asked, "Would you like help getting those wounds unwrapped?" Mitsu remembered the feel of his hands on her buttocks, and imagined them on her again, his time up her arms and on her chest. Oh, did that get her hot! "Yeah…" Kakashi nodded, "Gimme a minute," then stepped out of sight. 'What is he going to do,' she pondered, 'Take off his clothes!' the thought of it, so pleasing to her at that moment.

After about a minute, a black haired jounin walked in and closed the door in the bathroom. She smiled, "I'm Kurenai. I'm the same woman who wrapped your wounds. I'm here because Kakashi is a nice man, and would never invade a real woman's privacy." Mitsu raised an eyebrow, "Real Woman?" Kurenai laughed and grabbed for Mitsu's arm, "Well, about 4 years ago, when he was 26, his hobby was reading 'adult novels'. It's actually pretty cool how he changed." Kurenai was unwrapping Mitsu's second arm, "So how old are you Mitsu?" "28 years young." She unwrapped her chest now, giving a chuckle. "I've never heard anyone use the word 'young' instead of 'old'. " Kurenai moved down to Mitsu's lower body, and unwrapped the remaining wounds. "All you have to do is get undressed, and get in the hot tub of water Kakashi has set for you." She smiled, "I hope you like it here, Mitsu!"

Mitsu stepped into the tub, the hot water heating her skin, and cleansing her wounds. She felt the chemicals in the water, and her eyes went from brown to light purple. 'These are not normal chemicals; he must've gotten these from the Sanin Tsunade. It consists of 11 different substances. Glicyf, Yujik, PioLigh, Hegif, NasDu, Mymu, Lukoi, GeuenHylio, FD47, Lifuglyic, and H2O. Amazing how he came to be of these.' She sighed and let her wounds soak, trying to calm herself. 'I wonder how everyone else is… And why is this man so pleasing to me?' Mitsu sighed again, "…Mitsu…"

Mitsu stepped into Kakashi's kitchen, and saw Kurenai cooking for him. She had on a pink apron and was talking and laughing while frying eggs. Kakashi was at his table, setting it for 3. Mitsu could imagine it all. Kakashi would get back from work and set the table for his wife and his son. Then Kurenai would come home and prepare breakfeast, while ther son would come and sit at the table, laghing and telling his stories. Their family always busy, so breakfeast would be the only time to talk as a family. Oh, how she wanted that not to be true.

Mitsu walked back to the room she was in earlier. She could imagine that's where their son usually slept, and he had to uncomfortably sleep in their room since she was there. She sat on the edge of the bed. There were more laughs coming through the walls, it didn't make a difference if it was in the same room at all. Wait… something wasn't right… something of hers wasn't with her…

"MY RAZOR!!!!!!" Kakashi ran in with Kurenai. "Mitsu, don't end your life just because you were wounded!" said Kurenai. Mitsu stood up, and stood in front of Kakashi franticly, "MY RAZOR! GIVE ME MY RAZOR!!" Kakashi put his hand on the back of his head, "You mean that big sword?" Mitsu grabbed his shirt, opening her mouth, but in less than a second, she was thrown into the wall, and her wounds were bleeding again. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!!" Kakashi turned toward Kurenai, "Thanks for your help, I can handle this now, go back to Asuma," and she left. He looked back at Mitsu, who was running toward him in a lethal look.

She threw a punch toward his head, which he caught and flung away, landing a fist into her gut. There was a puff of smoke, and a pile of pillows lying there. From behind Kakashi was hit with her knee, which gave him a back flip launch. He used her shoulder to help, making her collapse onto the floor under pressure. When he was back on his feet Mitsu had kicked his side, and he had grabbed her hand. He flung her into his arms, holding her close to him.

The thoughts were racing through Mitsu's mind, causing her to stand wide-eyed and in awe. This man who she just met the day before, was holding her close, like he was trying to calm her. He held her tighter. Kakashi's mouth opened, then closed again. His arms loosened. "Don't let me go…" Mitsu muttered, "Please…" Kakashi backed off a little and looked into her eyes. After he backed up, Mitsu's arms were free, so she reached for his face.

"I don't know how I…" Kakashi began, while Mitsu started to pull down his mask, "…How I trust you this much Mitsu…" His mask was down, and she was running her hand over his cheek. His hands made their way to her upper-arms, and he neared her face. Their lips were a centimeter away, "I don't know why I feel the same…" Mitsu's hands were on his face, and her eyes were closed, while Kakashi's were too. Their lips brushed, and then were forced together.

Both their worlds were spinning, and they liked it. Mitsu has never felt like that before, and neither had Kakashi, and they both described it as pleasing. The way it felt, the way it throbbed, and the way it was warming; his arms around her, her lips against his, and their trust.

Their lips had departed, and Kakashi's forehead laid on Mitsu's. "You…. You're bleeding…." Mitsu just shook her head, "It doesn't matter… just kiss me again…" Kakashi shook his head now, "You need to be treated…" He backed off, but Mitsu's hand tightly gripping his arm. "Mitsu… no… I need to clean your wounds…" He pushed away her arm, and then quickly went into his bathroom.

He came back with cloth and a bottle of liquid. Mitsu's eyes went light purple, "Glicyf, Yujik, PioLigh, Hegif, NasDu, Mymu, Lukoi, GeuenHylio, FD47, Lifuglyic, and H2O, again. Sanin Tsuande has been here… hasn't she?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "The 5th Hokage gave this to me, but I didn't know you knew the chemicals. All she said was that is was to help disinfect wounds, and keep them clean." He took her arm and unwrapped her wounds, "You put this in the water earlier, didn't you?" He nodded, dabbing the cloth over the open flesh, "Yes, I did. Lady Hokage's orders." Mitsu willing gave Kakashi her arm this time, and her eyes turned back to brown. There was a silence for five minutes, as Kakashi wrapped up her arms again. "Unwrap your side, please." She obeyed. "You are lucky, you could've been badly damaged, or even dead." He dabbed the cloth on her side and the blood stained it. "Oh, deep one, I need to wrap it up again…" He pressed the cloth closer to her, causing her to wince, and instinctively put her hand on it, which just so happened to be where Kakashi's hand was. Mitsu, was still, silent. "Yeah… just hold that there, gimme a minute." When he had gotten back, there was a stack of rags in his hand, and a bigger bottle of the liquid. He poured the liquid on a new rag, and put it over the one currently on her side, then wrapped it up.

All Kakashi had to do left, was her chest, which he couldn't do himself. He stood up, "Mitsu, you'll have to do your chest by yourself." She shook her head, "I can't…" Kakashi sighed, "Are you sure…" She nodded again, and he walked in, closing the door this time.

He started to unwrap her chest, until he saw the first curve, which wasn't very long. He froze, it was different than the books, way different. He continued, causing himself grief. He kept glancing up at her, and every time, she was pink. Eventually he was done unwrapping, and was able to disinfect her.

As soon as he was done, he wrapped it up quickly and ran out of the room; leaving Mitsu there, giggling. She burst into laughter, "WHAT KIND OF MAN IS HE!!" She gained her breath again, then giggled and laughed all over again. Mitsu was gasping for breath when Kakashi walked in. "What about me?" She took a deep breath, and giggled some more, "You've never seen tits before!" then smiled, giggled again, covered her face and laughed, and finally stopped after 5 minutes.

Kakashi was red and embarrassed, "Is that a bad thing?" Mitsu sighed, and looked at him sternly, "Yes, especially if you started reading hentai at age 14!" then smiled again, shaking her head. "Lemme guess! I was your first kiss too!" Kakashi glared, "Stop making fun of me." She laughed, "But I can't! It's fun!" He looked away then looked back at her, who was still laughing.

Kakashi glared at Mitsu, and had the wickedest thing to do to her in his mind, being ready to be put into action.

* * *

_**REVIEW AND WILL UPDATE SOON!! THANKS FOR READING!!**_

_**-LOVE Kakashi4love-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Undiscovered**

**By: Kakashi4love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka, etc. ©Kishimoto 

_(All new characters)_

* * *

Kakashi glared at Mitsu, and had the wickedest thing to do to her in his mind, being ready to be put into action. He stood her up, and then pointed to the wall opposite her, "Look at that spot on the wall for a second." She did. Kakashi reached down and groped her, her yelping in surprise. "Lemme guess… That was the first time some one has ever done that to you," he smiled. Mitsu glared back… 

Kakashi and Mitsu were lying on the bed they were just wrestling on. Mitsu turned and looked at Kakashi, who had just done the same. Kakashi still had his mask off, and Mitsu still was shirtless. She smiled, and so did Kakashi. He rolled on top of her, making sure to put no pressure on her wounds, and kissed her forehead, "It seems like…."

"We've been together for ever…" Mitsu finished. They both sighed, and brought their lips together. They departed, and then desperately went back to each other. Mitsu's hands found their way to Kakashi's face, and stayed there. Kakashi had his lips slipping to just Mitsu's bottom lip, and then down to her neck. When he got to her chest, he froze. Mitsu took his face into her hands and brought it to hers again, looking into his eyes. He kissed her passionately, and so did she.

His lips left the touch of hers, and he stared her into her eyes. His eyes were shining in that unbelievable afternoon, and it was quite enjoyable. "I think I might love you Mitsu…" He whispered, soaring his eyes over her expression, which was a heartfelt smile, "I think I might feel the same…" He put his lips and face completely close to hers, and whispered even quieter, "I can be me… I can be safe…" Mitsu whispered back, "I will be able to never worry about being nice to you, because it just comes naturally… and it feels incredible…"

Mitsu branched her arms over his neck and around it, pulling him even closer to her now, "…So just kiss me already…" Kakashi's lips hit hers, no movement, except for Mitsu's tears skating off of her face. He lifted his lips from hers again, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. "Please… Mitsu… S-" The door was knocked on. Kakashi let go of Mitsu and put on his mask, running to the door.

Kakashi answered the door and there stood Tsunade, "Kakashi, I need a word." He stepped outside and closed it behind him. "Yes, Lady Hokage?" She sighed, and cut straight to the crap, "Stop it with the girl, she is a patient. Not a Roomy." Mitsu had just walked over to the window to peek through it. Kakashi just shook his head, "There is nothing going on…" Tsunade nodded, "Good." She took off his shirt and her hands on his chest. Mitsu gasped, and continued to watch. Tsunade wrapped her arms around his back, her chakra healing his wound. "No relationship with her."

Mitsu's eyes started to water, 'Why is my heart aching… Why does it hurt…' She sighed, and wiped her eyes, and walked back to the room, and lyed on the bed. Kakashi walked in and laid himself on top of her, "No telling anyone this… especially not Tsunade…" Mitsu tried to look away from his beautiful eyes, but couldn't, "What was that about?" Kakashi stood up and turned around, "She healed my wound." Mitsu smacked her forehead, "I thought I was a secret affair!"

Kakashi looked her in the eyes, kneeling on the bed, "You'll have to be the only person in my life, Mitsu." He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her passionately. "I know I love you now…" She put her hands on his face again, and kissed him herself, "Kakashi…." He put his hands on her shoulders, "yes…" Mitsu moved her hands down his neck and down his chest, and he kissed her again. When their lips broke apart, she stopped, "If you woke up next to me tomorrow morning… would you still love me?"

Kakashi smacked his lips against Mitsu's again, "I always will… and I'd probably love you even more." He lightly pushed her flat onto the bed, "Will you let me wake up next to you," he asked, his eyes looking deep into hers. She looked at both his eyes, then looked across his whole perfect face, and then nodded, "If you be nice tonight…" He slid his finger over her lips, "I'll be gentle until your wounds heal… then I'll show you what I know…" She smiled and whispered, "goody…"

Kakashi pressed his lips lightly against hers; saying, "I love you… And I really don't know why…" He kissed her again, "I" and again, "Love" and again, "you, Mitsu." She let out a sigh…

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and managed to remove her pants, then her panties. She sighed again, and he brought his chest to her neck and nuzzled it.

Kakashi had somehow maneuvered his pants and boxers off, "Baby… Will you put on the rubber?" He smiled, and handed Mitsu the condom. She took it and slid in on his dick. She smiled a little when he moaned. Kakashi traced his hands down her frame, and moved his crotch closer to hers. He kissed her lips and slid himself delicately inside her.

The sliding motion of him inside Mitsu made her move in the same motion with him. She quickly pressed her hand to his chest after he went inside her all the way, part of him still out of her. She slid her hand down his muscles after he moved back a little, giving her space to relax, and to have an orgasm. He smiled when her liquid made their way to the sheet.

He slid in and out of her. He kissed her over and over again. She moaned continuously. She sighed every two minutes. And every hour that passed, they whispered at the same time, "I love you."

Mitsu's heavy eyes opened slowly and then examined her surroundings. Kakashi was not next to her. She sat up, gazing around the room. It was dark, –it was early, early morning, - quiet, -all she could hear was the whipping of the win against the window, - and empty. She got out of the bed and put on Kakashi's t-shirt, which was on the floor.

Mitsu walked into Kakashi's kitchen. It was still dark so she couldn't find her way, but she managed to find a glass. Turning on a faucet, she filled it up, and walked to the table. While she tried to get there, she tripped, and dropped the glass. It shattered into pieces, with the water splashing after it. Since Mitsu still couldn't see, that when she went to get something to clean it up, she slipped and fell into the glass.

With a simple cry, Kakashi ran into his house, away from the stars. He threw open his door, and went straight to his kitchen. When he reached it he flipped the light on and saw Mitsu in tears, and lying in a puddle of glass, water, and blood. Kakashi quickly ran to her side and picked her up, taking her to his bathroom, and turning on the steaming hot water. While the water was filling he removed his shirt off of her, and then he removed her bandages. When the bathtub was full, he set her in it and poured the chemicals into the water.

Kakashi was washing her wounds when she whispered, "I didn't wake up next to you… You left me alone…" Kakashi dropped the washcloth in his hand. "I… can't handle being alone… I can't do anything…" She took his hand and held it tightly, "I can't…. even. …Breathe…" Kakashi couldn't move, the thought of her being feeling that way, made him feel the same.

Mitsu let go of Kakashi's hand and then brought her glowing hand to her waist, healing her worst wound. Kakashi still sat there, not knowing what to do. She got up and walked past him, going to get on her clothing. When she returned, she looked at Kakashi, who was now standing up, and looking misty eyed at her. She shook her head and asked, "Just tell me where my Razor is." "No." Mitsu sighed, "It'll be best to tell me now, I won't tear up your house getting it back." Kakashi grabbed her hand, "I won't leave you alone. I'd be by your side forever." She pushed away, "What about when you die?" "I won't. You'll be my reason for living. Stay, here, with me."

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Undiscovered

By: Kakashi4love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka, etc. ©Kishimoto

_(All new characters)__. © Kakashi4love_

"What about when you die?" "I won't. You'll be my reason for living. Stay, here, with me."

Mitsu clenched her fist tightly, he was getting her mad. "FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE! TELL ME WHERE MY RAZOR IS!" Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and yanked her toward him, jamming his lips on hers. Mitsu relaxed, even thought she didn't want to. His hand made its way to the back of her head, so when he stopped kissing her he looked into her eyes; she was in his grasp. "I won't ever leave you, and when I do, you then have every right to hate me and leave too." Her brown eyes started to water; she was sick of this man, but she couldn't leave him. "Now just tell me where my Razor is."

Kakashi's eyes were wide, that had surprised him. She said it even though he kissed her; it wasn't like the books at all. He was speechless, and he couldn't move. "Fine, be that way," Mitsu snarled and shoved away from him. Her eyes went light purple and she slammed her foot into his floor. After the floor board flew in the air she followed the space in the ground calmly until she reached the end of it. She stretched her hand in pulled out the Razor. Crashing it into the walls of his house, she mounted it onto her back and started to walk out his door.

Kakashi was still stunned by the fact of her not loving him after that kiss, 'Why… Why not…' Mitsu screamed when the door opened. Kakashi ran to the door to find Mitsu in the air trembling from the grip of his old student, Sasuke Uchiha. "S-Sasuke…"

Mitsu was struggling to breath, but she managed to get a grip of the Razor. She pulled it out and hit the figure in the gut. He stumbled back, and with that she was freed of his grasp, and in correct fighting stance to use the Razor. She held the Razor with one hand and swung the overly large thing toward the figure, "DIE FROM THE WEIGHT OF THE RAZOR!!!" It struck his side with extreme force, bleeding more than before, "How dare you… Mika Okudara… HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE MY STRENGTH AND LIFE!!!"

Sasuke had confused Kakashi there, "Mika Okudara? Her name is Mitsu." "WRONG KAKASHI!! SHE'S DECIVED YOU!!" Then lunged his body toward Mika (who is Mitsu, her real name is Mika), "DIE!!!" The Razor blocked the attack that Sasuke dished out, absorbing his power directed toward her also. Mika whipped the Razor to the side, giving her a launch at Sasuke's head; she hit him with her foot.

A heart wrenching cry split through the air, along with blood. "MITSU!!!" Kakashi sprinted his way toward Sasuke; using flash steps, and shadow clones. With a single punch Sasuke flew spirally into the wall of his house. He ran to Mika's aid, her standing like a warrior, "Why don't you just hate me… for lying to you… leave me alone… I fight like a ninja. I die with all my effort attached to winning." Mika ran her way to Sasuke and threw the razor toward his direction, but suddenly he was behind her punching his hand through her back and stomach.

Mika choked, gasping for air, and coughing up air. She fell to the ground, trying to heal herself. Kakashi ran toward Sasuke with Lightning Blade, "LEAVE NOW, SASUKE UCHIHA!!" Sasuke was gone in less than a second. Kakashi ran to Mika's aid and rushed her to the hospital.

Screams were heard through out the building, "NO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!! NO!!! STOP!!! NO!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME!!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!! NO! NO! NOOO!!!" Tears had soaked not only her face but the bed that they were trying to restrain her to. Tsunade was furious; she was nearly on flames. "PUT THAT CHILD TO SLEEP!" That was the wrong thing to say, "NO!! TOMO SAVE ME!!! TOMO!!! NO!! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME!! TOMO!!!"

Tsunade's hand glowed with chakra placing it onto her head; Mika finally fallen asleep. Kakashi watched in astonishment, why was she so afraid of doctors? Tsunade started to heal her stomach, "She's badly wounded, she'll need to stay here, now that we have room. She can no longer stay at your house. It's completely unnecessary." Kakashi didn't care at the moment, the thoughts of her screaming in pain, just from the touch of a nurse or doctor, raced through his mind. "Her name is Mika Okudara… not Mitsu… not meaning light… but meaning the new moon…"

Tsunade's head turned looking curiously at him, who was in a trance, not hearing one word that she said. She could tell by the way his eye's were focused on Mika; they were full of fury, grief, and curiosity. "Kakashi, do you have any idea why she was having a fit? Was she like that at your house?" He shook his head, no thought attached to the conversation with her.

The next day, Kakashi awoke with woe. He had only slept for an hour, no matter how hard he tried that night. "Mika… my new moon… why… I need to know…" He slumped quietly out of his bed, looking at his feet with deep and painful thoughts, the screams still echoing in his mind. Standing up, he put on his shirt and vest, then exited his out in silence. His bare feet created patting noises against the pavement, until he reached the hospital.

At the building he looked up at the 2nd floor, that was where Mika was located. He ran up the wall, stopping at Mika's window. He looked in, but it was too dark to see anything. He stepped in and looked at her. Mika's hands were tied together, and her legs were secured to the bed she lay on. She might have been unconscious but her heart was racing, she was struggling, and she was crying. Kakashi knew that if he woke her up, before he got far enough away, she'd scream and wake up everyone, so he first released the straps on her ankles. Picking her up, he mounted her on his shoulder and then jumped out of the window.

His feet pounded against the pavement, but he had to get out quickly before she awoke and screamed for her life. Kakashi tripped but only stumbled, recovering quickly. His head clouded with stress and the thoughts of her waking up from that jolt; he needed to hide her at his house, a really good place in his house.

He stopped at his front door and fumbled with his keys, but he eventually was able to throw open the door and scurry in. With out thought he closed and locked the door behind him and ran her to his room. Her wounds were still deep and he was a little worried that the medicine Tsunade gave him wouldn't be enough, but he was pretty sure that he could handle finding a place for her to stay. Setting her on the ground, he had his hands free to release the jutsu on his secret door. Thrusting it open, he kept close watch on Mika. When the secret door hit the floor, he lifted up Mika and lugged her down the steps. When they reached the bottom there was a small bed with covers, a pillow, and a dog. "Pakkun, you gotta watch her for me. No questions asked." The puppy cocked it's head, "Kakashi, you are some weird man." Kakashi set Mika on the bed, and tucked her in safely. Untying the wrist bands on her, she awoke.

His hand flashed to her mouth, shushing her momentarily. "Mika, you can tell why you don't like it there later, and I'll tell you why I took you away later too. Pakkun will make sure your safe, just keep yourself quiet and hidden." Mika's eyes were large and filled with awe, but she nodded to keep the worried man calm. Kakashi removed his hand from her lips and quickly scattered up the steps and sealed the door shut. Kakashi quickly acted as if he was asleep, he knew they were going to find out about her missing sooner or later.

Mika turned and looked at the puppy, "What is he talking about?"


End file.
